FML
by EpicWinner
Summary: Today, my boyfriend told me he's in love with my best friend. After i told him that i loved him for the first time. FML Multi-Chap.  Not Creddie. I repeat, NOT CREDDIE I feel like this is a pretty badass summary... You will like this. click it!
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction, based off of this FML:

Today, I figured out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own iCarly... yet :3 ENJOY!

(Carly POV)

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 'Urgh… what's that noise? Oh, stupid alarm clock, telling me what I have to do and when I have to do them' I got up and walked into my bathroom, thinking about what I was going to wear today. I get into the shower and start to plan a to-do list.

1. Plan the last iCarly. Yep, we decided to end it, since its already summer of our senior year and all. Freddie and I are going to NYU together, and Sam is going to some culinary school in Boston. We told her to go to a culinary school in New York, but she insisted on going to Massachusetts. Ever since I decided that I really liked Freddie, back in the beginning of senior year and we started dating, she seemed to be drifting away from us. Not like physically, because every time I turned around, she'd be raiding our refrigerator, but in a more mental and emotional sense. Every time we talked, it seemed as if she couldn't concentrate. But luckily, that hasn't affected iCarly.

2. Buy a prom dress. It's funny, because Freddie didn't even ask me to prom, but I bet he thought I was automatically going with him.

3. Buy new shampoo. Random, I know, but I'm a clean girl and I want to have a new sophisticated scent for college!

4. Confess my love to Freddie. Oh right, that. Well, I think Freddie and I are at that stage in our relationship where we can openly express our feelings. Sure, he hasn't said it since 6th grade, but I'm sure he still feels the way I do. And even though we've only been together for 5 months, I think it's time.

"Little Sis! You're taking forevveerrrr! Did you fall in?"

Oh Spencer, you and your random, spastic thinking.

"I'll be right out!" I called, turning off the water and running to my room. Oh God, what time is it? What time is it? I frantically look at the clock, to see that its already 7:30, and I only have 15 minutes to get ready and be able to get to school on time. CRAP. I run over to my closet (which my great techie boyfriend hooked up,) and picked out an outfit. While the closet was finding the clothes for my outfit, I sat in front of my automatic hairdryer and turned it on. Being the stupid little Carly I can be at some times, I leaned in too far and got shot in the face with a blast of air that felt like it came from a dragon. Trying to recompose myself after being embarrassed in front of a non-existent audience (Don't ask, but when I do something embarrassing, I always hear these people laughing at me in my head.) Luckily, I got my makeup and clothes on just in time. I check the mirror one last time before running out the door, 'Cute!' Grab my bag, and go. **(A/N: Outfit [If you actually care] Pink flowery knee length dress, brown jacket, gray leggings, and those boots that she always wears)**

Soooooo... You Like it so far? I hope so. Please Review and such! I know it's a short chapter and all but i've already written about 4 or 5 long chapters(Long to me) so i'll put those up soon, aswell as some one-shots. Thanks! 3 Kara

PS: Seddie's in this story. Just a spoiler so you don't get all made and like write hate comments about me leading you on or something like that. x]


	2. Chapter 2

iCarly FML

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate the tips that you give me, and the encourage! Especially Carl Rahl, for suggesting that I change the filter beforehand. Heres Chapter 2! (already i know but w/e)**

**Today, I figured out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML**

**Disclaimer: I Could own iCarly... If my name were Dan Schneider...**

* * *

AT SCHOOL

I walk up to the lockers, minutes before the bell's about to ring, to see the back of my best friend's head sticking out from her locker.

"Hey Sam!" I say, hoping not to sound too cheery.

"Heyw Cawwy," she responds, turning around to expose her mouth, stuffed with... What is that?

"What is that?" I ask, voicing my obvious curiosity.

"It's knockwurst, from our segment with Socko's cousin," says a voice from behind me that I can easily recognize as—

"FREDDIE!" I immediately brighten up and hug him, although he doesn't really hug back, probably watching Sam's monstrous eating habits. I mean I love the girl, but no one with movable thumbs, should eat like a lion.

"Dork," Sam says, greeting him with her usual response as she finishes off her knockwurst.

"Demon," He responds, smirking super sexily like he always does.

"So you guys," I say, trying to delay the inevitable fight that's going to break out somehow, "have you guys been thinking about ideas for the last iCarly?"

"Yeah," said Sam, "I actually have some, so if you guys wanted to like meet up later or.." her sentenced trailed off as if she wanted us to fill in the blank.

"Actually," I say, grabbing Freddie's hand which was surprisingly limp at his side instead of around my waist where it should be, "we have something special planned for tonight, if you don't mind." I give Sam a glance and hope she catches my drift.

"No we don't," Freddie says, ruining my ever-so-smooth plan, "I think we should just all meet up and go over our ideas like usual."

"But Freddiebaby!" I say, hoping that he'll give in, "I had something special planned for tonight! Can we just do it this once? Please," I say, getting in to my patent begging Carly mode, "for me?" He looks at me and sighs; I know I've won this round. By this time, Sam's mock throwing up at my use of the nickname 'Freddiebaby.'

"Fine... But just this once."

"Yay!" The bell rings and we say our goodbyes for now, Sam walks upstairs and I tug on to Freddie's arm so we can walk into class together, looking like the perfect couple that we are.

AFTER SCHOOL

"And the lesson of the story young children, is to-" Luckily, our boring English teacher is cutoff by the sound of the bell, otherwise known as the sound of freedom! I walk out of class; trying to drown out various conversations including what some kids would've done if our teacher had said another word, or what they think Ms. Briggs would look like as a hippopotamus. Thanks to Sam, I can assure you that the sight is in fact hilarious. The only thing I want to think about right now is Freddie. Freddie's face, his eyes, his smile, his hair, his laugh, his everything. And how I love, love, love, love, love, love, love him. Wow that sounded fangirl-like. Oh well. I walk up to the lockers to wait for my normal greeting by Freddie. Every day after school, he'll hug my waist from behind, and whisper 'Hey Beautiful' in my ear. So sappy, but so cute! About five minutes passed, and I saw him walk over from the corner of my eye. I turned towards my locker, preparing myself for the usual greeting when,

"Hey," he says, looking casual as always.

"Oh, hey." I said trying to hide my disappointment. But that doesn't matter, because tonight I'm going to tell him how I feel.

"So what's up with tonight? You told Sam we were going out but we're not..." He said, with an adorable puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, I planned something special for tonight, a very pleasant, surprise." I say, hoping to sound irresistibly mysterious.

"Well okay," He said, looking unfazed 'Dangit.' "I'll have to tell my mom about it but I think she's working the night shift so I should be okay."  
"Great!" I say, happy that my plan is falling into place. "So wanna go back to my house and do some... Homework?" God I hope he catches my drift that homework, means making out.

"Actually no, I have an AV meeting to go to. Sorry." Hmm, that's odd. He didn't say sweetie or some other pet name after sorry like usual. Eh, he probably just feels stressed is all.

"Alright Babe, I'll see you tonight, around seven-ish?" He nods and I peck his cheek and walk away, grinning as I usually do. Wait, where's Sam? I stop and turn, and as if right on cue, a plethora of golden curls infiltrated my field of vision.

"Hey Sam!"

"Yo. Where's your little techie gee-" I give her a stern look. "I mean, hunk of man?" She says as she cringes.

I giggle a bit and say "Oh at his usual AV meeting."

Sam looks at me with a face of confusion. "But didn't he have one on Tuesday?"

I think. "Yeah, but don't they have them like every Tuesday and Thursday?"

She shakes her head and perplexment fills my mind. "Carls, they stopped having them twice a week because most of the dorks went out and got lives. And besides, its Friday."

I try to brush it off as no big deal, even though the words are still ringing in my head. "Oh, well they probably had an emergency, since the prom is coming up and all, which reminds me, did you get a dress and date?" I say, looking for a new topic to talk about.

"Oh yeah I got a hot dress, which is surprising, even for me, but Melanie sent me about 4 different dresses and threatened to steal my converse if I didn't wear at least one of them. Worse part is, she's friends with the one of the tech geeks' sister, so she can make sure he can get photographic evidence of what I'm wearing."

"Oh that stinks. Well are they pretty?" I ask, thankful for the easy escape from that awkward situation, and really interested on the fact that THE Sam Puckett is going to wear a legitimate dress.

"They're... Manageable," she said, lacking a better term to describe the probably awesome dresses Melanie picked out(Note to self: Call other Puckett!) "But with a little Sam Puckett magic, they'll be fantastic!" She said, throwing her arms up in to the air to demonstrate the fantasticness of the end product of her altered dresses.

"Okay Sam," I said, laughing a bit, "as long as you don't cut the dresses so that they're a shirt or sometime of pants, I'm sure you'll look fantastic!" I said, mimicking her hand movements.

She put her head down right after I said this though. "Melanie said that's against the rules as well" She mumbled. I laughed at her sister's determination and the fact that I know her so well.

"So are you coming over tonight?" I ask, expecting the usual routine we go through where she asks about our food supply, I answer and then she comes over.

"Nope, I've got other plans."

"Seriously? I mean not to be pushy, but you always come over to my house after school, why change it now?"

"You and Freddie have plans, so I decided to go to the Craft store to pick up some supplies for my dress."

"Aw, come on Sam! Let's hangout! We can do designs for your dresses, then go buy the supplies and do it on the weekend together!"

She rocked back and forth, thinking over her situation. "Well okay, but absolutely NO frilly stuff. This is a Sam Puckett dress, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!" I say, picking up on the seriousness in her voice when she emphasized the fact that she hates all and everything frilly, excluding me and her sister.

We started walking back to my hou- er, apartment, talking about classes, college, our family, but surprisingly, not about Freddie. But I'm actually relieved about that. I haven't told anyone about the real reason for tonight, and I plan to keep it that way.

* * *

There Ya Go! Review and such! Thanks for reading! 3 Kara


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Until I can find a good enough lawyer to get me the rights, I don't own iCarly.**

**Today, I figured out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML**

**(Carly POV)**

We got to my apartment, ignoring the calls and complaints of Lewbert (Well I was, Sam yelled back, called him a hobknocker, and threw a bowl of fruit at his head.) Spencer ran down the stairs, holding a brand-new doohickey that I hope to God won't spontaneously decombust.

"HEY GUYS!" He yelled, even though we were less than 10 feet away from him.

"Yola," said Sam, making her way over to the fridge.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked, slowly but surely stepping towards the fire extinguisher.

"It's my new invention! I call it, the PBJ-er."

"Why would you call it that?" Called Sam from the fridge.

He shrugged. "To confuse people."

Sam and I thought about this simultaneously, and nodded after thinking over his response.

"So what does it do?" I asked, placing my hand on the fire extinguisher behind me.

"Oh well when I press this, it plays music! Look!" He pressed the button and sure enough, his little doohickey burst in to flames. Sam, having the 'I Don't Care' attitude that she does, shrugged and proceeded to turn on the TV. Spencer, being the spaz that he is, started yelling random words whereas I, being the smart LOGICAL thinker, had already started to put out the fire.

After the fire was put out, and Spencer had calmed down and cleaned his burns, I turned to Sam and asked if she wanted to start on the designs.

"SHOOSH YEAH! My imagination's been runnin wild ever since Spencer lit his hand on fire."

"Can lazy people have imaginations?" I joked.

Sam thought about this. "Well I guess it depends on your type of lazy..."

We then walked up stairs having a very interesting conversation about lazy people and imagination.

6:30 PM.

I looked at the time.

"Oh shoot, Sam, you gotta go! Freddie's gonna be here soon."

"Okay lemme finish this last line and DONE!" She held up her work to show me her dress.

"Wow dude that's awesome! Maybe if we-"

"Nope nope nope!" She said, while standing up and gathering her stuff. "You've got a mann to deal with tonight! So I bid you farewell."

I laughed and said "Alright Sam I'll call you l-"

"WAIT SAM!" Said Freddie, bursting through the door. Two things. 1. Why is Freddie here early and 2. Why does everyone keep cutting me off?"

"Whatdoya mean wait you nub? I got places to be! Your girly-friend is right there so just ask her about your problems!" She started to try and push him to the side, but he blocked the door with all his might.

"Seriously! I need to talk to you." He looked up at me. "And you. Now please. Just sit on the couch and listen." Sam sighed and made her way over to the couch. I followed, curious of what my boyfriend needed to say, but also hoping that he will hurry up.

He walked over to us and started to talk. "Obviously, I've got something important to say, and it's been killing me that I haven't said anything about it yet.

Now it was my turn to interrupt. "I have something important too Freddie! That's why I planned for tonight!"

"Well if it's so important that why not say it now?"

"Because it's supposed to be special!" I hope he doesn't ruin his own surprise...

"Why can't you just tell me in front of Sam?"

"Because it's a moment that should be shared with just you and I!

"I'm still here you know..." Freddie and I look at Sam who is sitting awkwardly on the couch, hoping for an escape.

"Sorry Sam," I say, hoping that I can just have my special moment. "You can go."

"No Sam," I hear Freddie say. We both turn and look at him. "This includes you."

"How does this include Sam?" I ask.

"How does it NOT include Sam?"

That's it. Screw it. Moment, here I come. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU FREDDIE BENSON."

He looks scared, why does he look scared? "Me?" He asked, pointing to his chest.

"YES! You! And I always will love YOU. So how does Sam have anything to do with this?"

By this time, Sam's already made her way to the door, silently picking up her bag, and signaling to me that she's about to leave.

Oddly enough, I heard Freddie chuckling slightly, before fully laughing that laugh that I love so much. "Because," said Freddie, as he took a deep breath and said those words that none of us thought he would ever say.

"I love Sam."

**BAM Cliffhanger. Well I'll update asap... (Thank the Lord for Snowdays.)**

**Review and such... Thanks! 3 Kara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today, I figured out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML**

**Disclaimer: No tengo la programma de iCarly :)**

(Carly POV)

Sam pulled a total deer in headlights after hearing what Freddie said, and promptly turned towards me to see my response.

"You. Love. Sam?" I Said slowly, trying to understand when how where and why this happened.

"Yep, I tried to tell you when you asked me out, but you wouldn't listen."

I thought about that night.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was the night of the Homecoming dance at Ridgeway High School. Carly Shay had just pulled Freddie Benson away from his conversation with Sam Puckett to talk to him outside._

"_Carly.," he said, questioning her motives, "Why'd you pull me away from Sam? We were having this awesome conversation about this years' MMA lineup and-" _

"_Freddie," she said sweetly, "Would you like to go out again?"_

_He rubbed the back of his head and breathed out heavily. "Carly that'd be great but-"_

"_Great!" She said, not bothering to let him finish. "Let's go tell everyone!"_

_She grabbed his arm and ran inside._

***END FLASHBACK***

(OUTSIDE POV)

"You said that it'd be great..." She whispered, but loud enough for the few people in to the room to hear.

"But you didn't let me finish," He said softly. "If you did, I would've told you that I loved Sam and during that conversation I was planning on asking her out."

"Since when?" She said, whispering yet again.

He flinched at the harsh tone of her voice. "Since when what?" he asked, even though he already knew the implied question.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU LOVE HER?" She yelled venomously, turning to face her (Probably now Ex-) Boyfriend.

"Since the..." He mumbled, leaving the end of his sentence inaudible.

"Since WHAT?"

"Since the," He took a big breath, "Fire Escape"

**Dun Dun Duunnnnn!**

**XD Sorry it took so long to update... anyways, review and such. So... Yeah!**

**Thanks 3 Kara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap-ah-ta cinco! **

**Today, I figured out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML**

**Disclaimer: Oh goodness me, do we have to go through this again? *Sighs* No, i don't own iCarly. Thanks for pointing out my failures in life.**

The room went silent, As Freddie glanced from his (Ex)Girlfriend to his love. Sam had almost collapsed on the floor, using the door to support her body. Carly had tried to understand why this had been kept from her for over 3 years, and why her boyfriend of 5 months hadn't told her he was in love with her best friend.

"Well there's some explanation needed. Freddie, why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you keep the relationship going if you didn't like me like that? And how dare you laugh when I tell you something personal." Carly said, her shock being overtook by obvious anger.

Freddie sighed heavily, knowing that the truth behind his facade was about to come out.

"Alright well, let's start with the beginning shall we?" He looked at the two girls, noticed their lack of response, and kept going. "When I first figured out I was in love with Sam, it was the weirdest thing ever. I mean, we'd fought our entire life, and you'd think that we'd hate each other with an unbearable passion. But after that night on the fire escape, everything changed." He stood up, and started to pace, so that his thoughts could flow freely.

"When we kissed, those were probably the best 8 seconds of my life, and if I were to die with that memory in my head, I'd die happy. Anyway, at first, I was in denial, so I tried and ignored it, you know, going on a date with crazy Magic Maleeka, and that date with your sister, even though I wish it was you Sam, but I knew it wasn't since well, since I didn't feel the same happiness in the pit of my stomach when I kissed you. Even when I danced with Carly at the Groovy Smoothie, it was just as friends, I mean, I saw you walk in, and I wanted to go after you, but I didn't want Carly to suspect anything, and I wasn't even sure if there was anything to suspect, since I was still unsure. When Carly asked me out after I saved her life, I agreed, kind of as a test; to see if my feelings for her were still there, or if they had completely transferred over to you."

Pausing in his story, he glanced at the two girls, wondering if they were still listening. Carly, who had already made herself to the couch, was staring blankly the floor, trying to make sense of how this came. Sam was sitting at the foot of the door, struck with guilt and confusion. She looked up at him with big, hopeful blue eyes, a little voice in her mind trying to convince her that it's all a big joke that her friends are playing on her, and that it'll all be over soon. But the rest of her mind was trying to help her cope with the facts. The fact that you can't fake the emotions that her friends were showing. The fact that no matter what she did to her two best friends, this joke would've been taking it too far. The fact that in the back of her mind, she wanted this to be real, because in the back of her mind, there was the fact that she'd been trying to hide her true feelings for Freddie for the longest of times. Because she knew that Carly liked him back, and that if she liked him, that would ruin the relationship that Carly had believed was perfect. Because she's a good friend like that.

"You guys? Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to sit there like lumps?"

Sam and Carly snapped out of their trances to turn to Freddie, Carly with a glare and Sam with a confused look that most people only see when she's trying to plot revenge (Usually on Freddie.)

"I don't know," said Carly, irritated that he dared to ask such a rude question after all he's put her through. "Are you going to keep going on about how beautiful Sam is? Or are you going to get to the point?"

"Sheesh Carls chill a bit" He said, trying to calm her nerves, but to no avail.

Carly turned to him with a menacing look and a gleam in her eye that possessed the properties that a killer would have before taking his next victim

"Never tell a girl to chill Freddie. Especially right now. And don't call me Carls."

He looked at Sam, who could only offer an apologetic look and shrug, because even though Sam was a tomboy, she was still a girl, and everyone knows that you NEVER tell a girl to calm down. Especially Carly.

"Well I guess I'll just try to go ahead and answer your questions more quickly. Alright?" Asked Freddie, looking from girl to girl awaiting a signal to go on. They nodded shyly and he took a deep breath to continue his story.

(Freddie POV)

I took a deep breath and thought long and hard about how to approach this topic. It is true. I love Sam. No matter what physical and emotional pain she puts me through, I've found that the real pain is when she doesn't cause me physical and emotional pain. Because I yearn for that interaction with her. For her touch when she hits me. For her voice when she insults me. For her smile after she pranks me. Call me crazy, but I can't help but feel a hole in my heart when she's not around me. And when she is, it feels like that hole in my heart has been filled with sunshine and happiness. Corny, right? Anyway, I don't understand why I didn't expect this sooner though. I mean opposites attract, so it was bound to happen.

I Then hear a voice that pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Freddie" I turn around to see Sam, looking up at me from her place on the floor, blond curls cascading down her shoulders and her bangs barely touching her eyebrows, which are slightly raised above her ocean blue almond shaped eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask, wondering why she said my real name instead of her usual nickname.

"You've been standing there for 2 minutes and you haven't said a word."

Smooth move Benson.

"Oh right, I was just thinking about how to… ya know, start."

"You already started!" Exclaimed Carly, sitting on the couch with an irritated look on her face. "Just finish!"

Wow. I never thought I would utter this sentence but: Carly Shay is so annoying. I mean, I went out with her for about 3 months. Worst three months of my life. The only reason I actually acted as if I liked her, was because I told Gibby about my little predicament, about the same time as the laughing gas fiasco, and he told me that he was starting to like Carly aswell. When I told him that she asked me out, he told me that I'd better treat her like a princess, or else. I really don't know what the 'or else' was, but knowing Gibby, it could be anything. I should probably try and act dumb, so maybe if I'm irritating enough, Carly will leave and I can talk to Sam alone.

"Sorry what were the questions again?" I asked, with a slightly cocky tone to my voice.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Said Carly, standing up from the couch and stomping over to me to look me in the eye.

"Well I already told you," I said, trying to be as obnoxious as possible to her, "I wasn't sure at first, and after that, when I was sure, I wanted to keep it a secret because I knew that you just can't not tell secrets, and the first person you'd tell is Sam, who was last person I wanted to know at the time."

She looked taken back from my statement, her eyes a bit wider (Which makes her look even crazier than she is) and her mouth slightly open. I smiled inwardly, knowing that my plan was working.

She cleared her throat, as if to shake herself from her shocked state. "Well that answers my first question. Second, why did you keep the relationship going?"

I looked at her and almost laughed at the way that she looked. Her usually perfect brown hair was a bit of a mess, which made her look like a bird attempted, but failed to nest in her hair. Kinda like that time that Sam changed our grades and she couldn't handle the pressure of lying (Lightweight.) Her lips were formed in a weird half pout half frown, which about 4 years ago would made me swoon head over heels all over again, but now just makes me question her sanity. Her eyes are big and confused, like a puppy that just got taken from its owner. But they're not cute like Sam's eyes. No no no. Mainly because one of her eyes are twitching, and also because I'm a sucker for blue eyes. I cleared my throat like she did, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible when I said the sentence that sounded ridiculous, to pretty much everyone.

"Gibby threatened me. He said that I'd better treat you like a princess, or else."

"Gibby?" Sam said, finally speaking up from her place at the door, looking amused, but I could still see the hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yes. Gibby."

Carly glared at me and sat back down, while Sam attempted not to laugh. One of the many things I love about her. No matter what situation she's in. She'll always be same old Sam.

**Oh Sam, you and your sick sense of humor. So what's gonna happen? Don't worry, i already wrote the ending, so i won't have any sick twist of thought and make it more dramatic than it already is. So review and such, and well, thanks for reading!**

**3 Kara **

**(PS: I'm probably gonna post a oneshot soon enough, called boombox [you know the song, by the lonely island? yeah. that's my inspiration] so check dat out!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today, I figured out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML**

**Disclaimer: I coulda, shoulda woulda owned iCarly D:**

(Outside POV)

"Well," Carly said, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off of her skirt. "Now all I want to know is why you laughed at me when I told you I loved you Freddie."

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to explain himself in a way that wouldn't offend her.

"Well i…"

"Well you what?" Questioned Carly, growing tired of his stalling.

"Well, I was coming over to tell you that I wanted to break it off, and to talk to Sam, but then you had your whole confessional thing, so it was kind of like an FML moment."

"FML? What's that? Some sort of sick and cruel acronym that guys use to talk about betraying their girlfriends?"

"No Carls," said Sam, chuckling softly at her friends paranoia. "FML is a website where people post about the worst moments in their life. And this actually would make a pretty good one. No offense."

Carly looked shocked at what her supposed best friend had just said. Did she agree with Freddie? After everything he just did?

"Well Sam," she said, trying to sound as even-minded as possible. "I do take offense. And I don't think I can talk right now with the knowledge that my ex-boyfriend wanted to break up with me because he loved my best friend. And the fact that I don't even know how she feels about him."

Both Carly and Freddie turned to look Sam in the eye, who was trying to gather her thoughts.

"So Sam," Freddie said softly, taking a step towards her. "What are your feelings about me?"

(Sam POV)

Oh holy mother of… did I like Freddie? Well obviously I do, come on Puckett, we agreed on the fact that you like Benson back in Junior year. But should I tell Carly? I mean, he did just literally break up with her in front of me. Because of me. I don't really get why he did though. I mean granted, Mama Puckett is pretty awesome, that's no reason to hide your feelings behind a fake relationship. I can understand why he wouldn't tell me that he loved me, because well, I can be a little, 'abrasive' as Carly puts it. I know I like him, but do I love him? I look up from the floor into Carly's eyes. The big brown eyes that were always there for me. The big brown eyes that cared for me. The big brown eyes that want to be able to trust that I make the right decision. That I would reject Freddie and be her best friend like usual. But I just couldn't. I looked up into Freddie's eyes. The brownish hazel eyes that I liked. The eyes that I watched lean into me that fateful night on the fire escape. The eyes that I loved. Did I just—well, I guess my thoughts are clear. I love Freddie. But do I tell Carly? Obviously not. Why? Because I just can't deal with the thoughts of losing her as a friend. So I did something I was a pro at. I breathed in deeply. Inhaling the sweet apple scent of Carly, the cinnamon and antiseptic smell of Freddie. And I opened my mouth, watching their anticipation grow higher and higher. I uttered the phrase that probably broke their hearts.

**Meanest. Cliffhanger. Ever. x]! if i get over 15 reviews or so on this chapter, then i'll update sooner (The next chapter is the last/ 2nd to last *sob*)**

**Thanks for Reading! 3 Kara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy All! Here we are again, the new and last chapter. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Today, I figured out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML**

**^Disclaimer^ I doooooonot own iCarly D:**

"Bye." And I started to run. Getting out of the apartment was a bit tricky, since there were the obstacles of a shocked Carly and an angry Freddie. Carly was practically frozen in the middle of the floor, so I bolted around her and hurtled her table. For a lazy chick, I'm actually athletically inclined. How else do you think I can keep this perfect shape and eat everything? I grabbed my bag that was next to the couch and raced to the door. But Freddie was faster. He stood infront of the door as if to impersonate some bouncer at one of the clubs my mom goes to.

"Puckett," he said in a creepily calm voice. "I want answers, and I want them now." His voice turned to a growl as he noticed me glance around to try and find another exit. Carly turned to face us, tears streaming down her face.

"If you love him Sam, just say so. But running from your problems aren't going to solve them. I don't know how I feel about this, but as your best friend practically your sister, I support you 100%. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go drown my sorrows in shampoo. Text Spencer before you leave so he can lock up. Goodnight."

I watched my best friend bound up the stairs, leaving drops of salty remorse on the steps she'd passed. I looked up at Freddie, who stepped out of my path to the door. I opened the door silently and started to walk.

"You know Sam," I turned to see Freddie standing there, watching me. Hair a mess from running his fingers through it, and his eyes looking glossed over and wet, as if he was about to shed tears. "I don't care if you don't love me. I just want you to be happy. Just always know that I'll always care for you. I love you Princess Puckett. I love you to death."

I walked out.

Today, the love of my life told me that he loved me, but I couldn't say it back, because he was dating my best friend. FML

(Freddie POV)

Today, I broke up with the girl of everyone's dream, because I loved her dysfunctional best friend. And she walked out. FML

(Carly POV)

Today, I found out that my boyfriend loved my best friend. After I confessed my love to him and he laughed. FML

**DONE!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JK There's an epilogue aswell XD Review and such! Thanks! 3 Kara**


	8. Epilogue

**It's the endd! I might do another series called MLIA. based off of well... MLIA. It'd be a collection of oneshots about, obviously, Seddie. Should i? Tell me please! Anyways, hope you enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Nor the FML website... even though i wish i did.**

(Sam POV)

Tears slipping out of the bottoms of my eyes(You'd cry too if this happened to you). I went to the only place that I knew I could think clearly in. The fire escape.

Before, I would go to the fire escape and think about random things. Sometimes my family, sometimes friends, sometimes the existence of life. But after the kiss, I couldn't bring myself to go back. The memory was overwhelming. The thought back then, that I might've liked Freddie Benson was repulsing. But here I am, 3 years later, hopelessly in love with the dork. God, WHY ME? Why couldn't this happen to someone who could handle this chizz? Like Wendy? She seems to know what to do when it comes to boys. Why pick the awkward tomboy to have guy troubles? I laid on the cool surface of the platform, looking up at the stars. Trying to clear my mind. After about an hour of fighting with myself, tears being shed, the first time since I was five, and a nap (just because I'm all deep within my mind doesn't mean I'm not still Sam!), I had made up my mind. They deserved the truth. One more than the other. I took out my phone and started to text, trying to find the proper words to express my feelings.

TO: Carly

From: Sammy Hammy

Dude, im sorry, but I think I love Fredhead. Surprising right? The only thing that would make this right is your blessing in our possible relationship. If you don't forgive me, that's cool too. I just wanted to tell you.

I paced around on the fire escape for what seemed to be a half an hour, but was only about 2 minutes. My phone buzzed, and I hastily opened the new message that I had received.

From: Carlotta x

To: Sam

I think I'll get over it. I mean, I hear that Griffin got rid of his peewee babies for me so who knows? Lol. You have my blessing in your hopefully soon to be relationship. Go get 'em girl!

I laughed at her easy-goingness—Typical Carly. Now was the hard part. Talking to the nub.

To: Nub

From: Princess Puckett

Fire escape. We need to talk. NOW.

Less than a second after I sent the text, a familiar song invaded my hearing. It was the ringtone I had set for myself whenever I called or texted Freddie. She's Killing Me, by A Rocket To The Moon. People always said that this song described us. I guess they were right. I turned around to see no one other than Freddie standing there, sheepishly looking at me.

"Hey," he said, in what seemed to be an attempt to not make this situation awkward.

I sighed, knowing that it was time to fess up.

"Look Freddie, what happened before at Carly's—"

"It's totally fine," he said, rudely interrupting me. "I get the fact that you don't like me an—"

"DUDE!" I said, interrupting him. "I do like you."

His face twisted up with surprise and confusion. Two emotions that I didn't even know could be shown at the same time. "Huh?"

"Yeah stupid. I like you. Well actually I'm pretty sure I love you."

Then he did what probably would've gotten himself killed 3 years ago. He grabbed my by the waist, pulled me in close, and kissed me. I'm not going to go into detail about it, but let's just say that it was much better (and longer) than our first kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me for what seemed like the longest time. Both of us forgetting the world around us as we stared into each other's' eyes. He leaned in again, but made a beeline to my ear instead of my lips.

"I love you too." He whispered, and we shared our third kiss together.

Feeling positively ecstatic, I decided to pull a signature Sam Puckett, and ruin a Kodak moment.

"Well anyway Benson," I said, breaking away from our embrace and walking towards the window. "Don't make any plans for Friday night. You're taking me dancing. Wear a tux with a red tie. See ya then Freddinator."

I climbed out of the window, turned back, and smirked when I saw Freddie's face struck with that expression of surprise and confusion yet again. As I walked down the hallway, my smirk slowly disappeared as I realized what I had just done. Great. Just. Great.

Today, I told my boyfriend to take me dancing, and to wear a red tie. Now, the only think I can wear to match is a short dress that my sister has. The same one she wore went she went on a date with my boyfriend a while back. And kissed him. FML.

**FIN! That was funn x]**

**Read my other stories/poems like...**

**-It's been... (A Sad poem)**

**-I want to know. (Another sad poem)**

**- Boombox (Oneshot) **

**and what ever else i think of. Shameless self-promotion never fails! WOO-HOO! **

**Thanks for reading 3 Kara**


End file.
